


Even Though It Is A Real Bore, You Can Call Me Crazy

by LahraTeigh



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha Shiota Nagisa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxious Akabane Karma, Class 3E are all Alphas (except Karma), Omega Akabane Karma, Other, Scent patches, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: The class finally find out what each other’s Dynamics are. Everyone just assumed Karma was an Alpha.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Even Though It Is A Real Bore, You Can Call Me Crazy

Karasuma looked down at the Dynamic sheet.

It didn’t surprise him that the whole class were Alphas...well nearly everyone.

“Karma’s an Omega? There must be some mistake.” Nagisa frowned with confusion. 

Karasuma sighed, shaking his head.  
“I’m afraid not.”

Karma couldn’t hear what was happening around him, the blood rushing in his ears was deafening. 

He bit his thumb nail anxiously, letting off a rather strong distressed scent.

Nagisa was the first to move, the only one able to take control of his own body with the heavy scent in the air. 

He knelt by the Omega’s desk.   
“Why didn’t you tell us?” The blue haired assassin asked.

Karma turned to him.  
“Who would be scared of an Omega? Who the hell would take me seriously?!” Karma snarled.

The Alpha looked to the red mark on Karma’s neck, he held his hand out to touch it.

Karma slapped his hand away.

“It’s from the constant wear of a scent patch. That stupid bitch made me take it off tho. Said my body needs to ‘regulate’ itself.” He scoffed angrily.

Nagisa cocked his head.  
“Well, it would be best if your body was in perfect condition, especially being an assassin.” The Alpha tried to reassure. 

Karma smiled. 

“Are you able to stop your scent?” Nagisa asked. 

Karma looked around the room, most of the Alphas down on their hands and knees at the smell that was spreading around them. 

Nagisa gave a small hum.   
“Let’s go for a walk to calm down.” He stood up, pulling the Omega up and out of the room with him.

“So, are you able to stop releasing your pheromone?” The Alpha asked once they were outside.

Karma bit his nail and shook his head.  
“I don’t know how. I’ve worn the patches since I presented, I didn’t need to know how to...’turn it off’.”

Nagisa pulled Karma’s hand away from his face.  
“Don’t bite your nails.” He said, pulling the Omega into a hug. 

Karma hesitantly tucked his nose into Nagisa’s scent gland. 

“Thanks...” He gave a relieved sigh.

Nagisa chuckled.   
“Happy to help.” He pulled back from the hug. 

Karma was slightly dazed from the Alpha pheromones. 

“You two aren’t skipping now, are you?” Korosensei popped up, startling the two.

“No, Korosensei. Karma just needed to calm his scent.” The Alpha smiled. 

“Excellent. And congratulations, Karma. For finally being outed as an Omega.” Their teacher said in ‘awe.’ Causing the Omega to blush. 

“You knew?” Nagisa asked.

“Well, of course I did. What kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t?” 

“I should have known.” Karma chuckled, following as his classmate and teacher walked around the training area.


End file.
